Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake device, and relates to, for example, a technique capable of cancelling a residual braking force generated when there is a breakage in a power line or a battery abnormality.
Description of Related Art
As an electric brake device, the following techniques have been proposed.
1. A technique to convert a rotary motion of a motor into a linear motion through a linear motion mechanism of an electric actuator by pressing a brake pedal and bring a brake pad into pressure contact with a brake disc, thereby applying a braking force (Patent Document 1).
2. An electric linear actuator in which a planetary roller screw mechanism is used (Patent Document 2).